


Hold On (You Should've Let Her Go)

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [134]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Revenge, Unhealthy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will still cared about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On (You Should've Let Her Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, "I'd like to thank my sham wife for not revealing I'm gay"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563860.html?thread=79317652#t79317652)

He still cared about her. Will had promised Gunnar and himself that he would take care of Layla, that he'd be a good husband, for better or for worse, because he had known going in and she hadn't that he would never be physically attracted to her.  
  
But he'd loved the girl who realized she had nothing to say because she'd been speaking someone else's words and the girl who tried so hard and worked so hard and knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. He reminded himself of this after he'd ruined her life and her perfect marriage and she started lashing out.  
  
"I care about you," he told her, and maybe it shouldn't have shocked him to see the wounded disbelief in her eyes turn into hardened anger, but, "You do mean something to me."  
  
He reminded himself of it when she turned vindictive and started blackmailing him, because when all was said and done, she may have threatened to tell the truth or run out on him, but she didn't.


End file.
